


Mirrors

by PhoenixOasis01060904



Category: GOT7, Jackson Wang - Fandom
Genre: Adult references, F/M, Mention of sex, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOasis01060904/pseuds/PhoenixOasis01060904
Summary: Jackson Wang meets Scarlet after a show that he main-headlined.  She was the beginning of a downward spiral into a very dark, toxic relationship.  She manipulates him, and changes him into the worst him possible.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/OC, Jackson Wang/Reader





	1. DWAY

The stage was familiar to Jackson. He knew this place, it was home. He could control everything that went on up on that stage. He controlled the lights, the songs, and the time that he was up on stage. He walked over to the front of the stage, and performed DWAY.

That’s when he saw her. Her eyes were lustful, and her ruby red lips were upturned in the corners, as she smiled at him. Her body, clad in a black dress, red leather jacket, was moving side to side, in time with the music. Her eyes never left his, and he could feel his heart start to beat faster. He grinned at her, and even though it wasn’t part of his show, he pulled his shirt off. He went to the back, sprayed his cologne on it, and then returned to throw it into the crowd.

She didn’t try to get it. Instead she kept her eyes on him. Jackson finished his song, and then he finished his show, without his shirt on. As the show ended, his friend, and one of the dancers, came up to him, and clapped him on the back. 

“This isn’t Got7, why’d you whip your shirt off?”

“Wangnites and Aghase are the same fans,” Jackson said, with a grin.

“Wangnites?” his friend asked, making a face, and Jackson laughed. 

“Too pretentious?” he asked, and shook his head. “I can’t figure out a fandom name.”

“Well, anyway,” his friend said, shaking his head. “Why did you whip off your shirt?”

“Because there was a girl in the front,” Jackson answered, a mischievous glint in his eye. “I wanted her to see everything that I’m offering.”

“Then that shirt isn’t what you should have taken off,” his friend said, laughing as Jackson turned a deep shade of pink.

“I was on stage, and there wasn’t a pole in sight,” Jackson answered, regardless of the fact that he wouldn’t ever dance on a pole.

“Was she hot?”

“Yes, she was,” Jackson answered, nodding.

“Are you thinking of finally concentrating on something other than work?”

“If she will let me work her, then yeah,” he answered, again knowing that he wasn’t the play around type. 

“Yeah, right, husband material Jackson is going to play with a girl?”

“I guess not,” Jackson answered.

The door opened then, and a group of women walked into the back. Most of the them, Jackson recognized them as venue staff. Jackson spotted her instantly. He turned away from her, and pulled a t-shirt onto his body. He turned and grabbed a beanie to put on his head.

“I wish you wouldn’t have put a shirt on that body,” a low, sultry, thick voice said.

Jackson turned to look at who was talking, and his heart started beating faster. However, outside, he grinned, and leaned against the wall. He looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on the curves shown off in that incredible body-hugging dress. She was absolutely stunning, with sultry eyes and lips calling to him.

“You can take it off of me later if you want,” he answered.

Her hands went out and touched his abdomen over his shirt, and her smoked out eyes locked on his. He stared down at her, as her hands moved under his shirt, and touched his skin. Her long nails raked across his skin, and goosebumps erupted on his body.

“I could take it off right now,” she said, her cherry red lips upturning in a smile.

“Only if I can take that dress off of you?” Jackson retaliated, his eyes raking over her body again.

“Deal,” she said, holding her arms open.

Jackson’s friend raised his eyebrows, before he ushered the other girls out of the room. As soon as they were alone, her lips touched his, as her fingers touched his sides. Her hands moved up his sides, bringing the shirt with them, as her lips worked his.

Jackson’s heartbeat hastened, and his hands moved around her waist. She moved back long enough to remove his shirt, before she kissed him again. Her teeth caught his lip, and his fingers tightened around her waist. Her nails raked down his back, as her tongue caressed his lips, and he allowed her to explore his mouth. 

“Are you going to take off my dress?” she asked, her lips brushing his every time she talked.

“Should I?” Jackson asked, not really one for a one-night stand. 

“Yes,” she answered.

Jackson looked down at the female head that was on his chest. They hadn’t even left the dressing room. The concert had been over for thirty minutes. There were fans out in the parking lot, waiting for him to leave. There were people right outside the room, who he was pretty sure had heard them going at it, because there was one thing Jackson wasn’t, and that was quiet.

“What’s your name?” she asked, looking at him from her perch on his chest.

“You don’t know who I am?” Jackson asked, locking eyes with her. “Why were you in my show if you don’t know who I am?”

“Because you are a musician who sold out the arena,” she answered, her fingernails tracing circles on his chest. “I like musicians who sell out arenas.”

Jackson laughed. “My name is Jackson.”

“Hmm,” she answered, nodding. “You were exceptional, Jackson, on stage and off.”

She got up, and started getting dressed. Jackson got up, and stated getting dressed too. With a nibble on her bottom lip, she took his hand, and wrote her number on his palm. He looked at her, then down at the number, and then back at her.

“Call me tomorrow,” she said, kissing his cheek.

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” he said, his fingers tucking the hair behind her ear. “I have a show in Dallas.”

“Well,” she said, looking at him, as her hands moved down to grab his soft member. She rubbed him softly, as her lips moved over to his neck, and her free hand moved down to squeeze his backside. “You can call me tomorrow, and we can do more of this, or you can forget my number period.” She ran her tongue over his lips, and nibbling his lip. “You decide.”

“My fans,” he said, groaning. “I can’t disappoint them.”

“Like I said,” she answered, as she turned to walk out of the room. “You decide. Call me, and we can keep doing this. Don’t and you can kiss me goodbye.”

With that she walked out of the dressing room. Jackson looked at her, a complicated scenario in his mind. He wanted her. He had never been one to have sex in a semi-public place, and he was surprised to find that he liked it. 

He wanted her again, and again, and one more time. He couldn’t disappoint the fans though. They were the ones that made it possible for him to be a success. He had to go to the show tomorrow. What if he came back? Would she be ok with that?

“Jackson! Are you finished? Like I bet even the fans outside heard you,” his friend shouted.  
“Yeah, come in.”

“What the fuck, Jackson?” he said, as he walked into the dressing room. “Since when are you a one-night stand kind of guy?”

“Today, I guess,” he said, grinning. “I like it. It was fun.”

“Yeah we heard.” He shook his head. “You’re crazy.”

“I’m thinking of cancelling tomorrow,” Jackson confessed.

“Why?”  
“She wants to meet tomorrow,” Jackson answered, shrugging.

“What the fuck?” His friend looked at him in confusion. “What the hell do you mean? You got fans that are waiting for you in Dallas!”

“Yeah, I know,” Jackson answered, “but she said if I don’t call her tomorrow to forget her, and I don’t want to.”

“No,” his friend said. “You have to go to the show. How are you going to disappoint your Wangnites?”

“I want her,” he said, shrugging. “I always do everything for them. Why can’t I just do this one thing for myself? Just this once.”

Jackson’s friend sighed. “Because someone who really wants to get to know you, they would understand that you have responsibilities. This isn’t the start of something good, Jackson. Just forget about her. Do your show, and then come back. Then make it to Chicago for your other show.”

“Nah,” Jackson said, shaking his head. “I’m cancelling tomorrow.”

Jackson walked out of the dressing room, and walked down to the van that would take him to the hotel. His friend was wrong. This was the start of something amazing.


	2. Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has been with this woman for 2 months. He has changed in those two months, to be more irresponsible. He does everything for her, including cancelling shows, and spending all his time with her. JYP notices, and so does GOT7.
> 
> warnings: toxic relationship, bratty and rebellious Jackson, mentions of infidelity, Jackson starting to act bad, violent behavior towards the OC

Jackson’s phone rang. He knew that it was either going to be his manager with Got7, JYP, or his friend with Team Wang. He was supposed to be in Hong Kong tonight, but he didn’t want to be. He wanted to be with Scarlet. He knew that he was shirking his responsibilities, but being with her was so amazing. He didn’t find anything that stimulated his body the way that she did. 

He checked into the hotel in LA, and called her number. She answered right away. Jackson lied on the bed, as he fantasized about what she would do with him today.

“I’m at the hotel,” he said, throwing his hat across the room. He sighed. “Yeah I’m in the same room. Just come in, I’m going to wait here for you.”

After he hung up, Jackson went to take a quick shower. She would be at his hotel room in half an hour, and so he didn’t have that much time to refresh himself. Once he was clean, and refreshed, and smelling good, Jackson went to lie on the bed. He couldn’t wait for her to get here.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. He went to open it, and saw Scarlet, in a red silk teddy, black and red garter, black stiletto heels, and those lips a rich, dark, blood red. He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her into the hotel room. With an arm under her ass, he hoisted her up into his arms, and her legs wrapped around his waist. 

With a snarl, he took her to the bed, and tossed her onto it. She bounced twice, before he joined her on the bed. He plucked her shoes off of her feet, and caressed up her legs as he kissed her neck. Her head turned, giving him better access to her neck.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” he whispered against her neck. 

“I am?” she asked, always loving how much he complimented her. 

“Yes, you are so fucking perfect,” he replied.

She moaned softly, and the sound went right to Jackson’s groin. He removed the silk teddy from her body, before he took off his own clothes. 

Jackson sighed, as he lied back, sweaty, sated, and very, very spent. He looked down at Scarlet, tucked right to his side. His phone rang again, and he cursed. He reached for the phone, just as her phone rang too. 

Jackson answered his phone, which turned out to be JB. “Hello?”

“Where the hell are you? We are all here in Hong Kong, but your dancer friend says that you’re not here!”

“I’m not,” he answered, looking over at Scarlet, as she dismissed the call on her phone. “I’m in LA.”

“We came here for you!” he yelled, letting Jackson know that he was really mad. JB didn’t usually yell, unless he was livid. “We are here to support your show! Why the hell are you in LA!”

“I had something I had to do,” Jackson answered, annoyance in his tone. “Calm down, you’ll give yourself a heart attack.”

“Drop the attitude!” JB roared, before a shuffling let Jackson know that someone else was on the phone now.

“What did you have to do?” Jinyoung asked.

“It’s personal,” Jackson replied, not hiding his attitude to Jinyoung either. “And to be honest, I’m tired of you mothering me. I already have a mother, I don’t need you too.”

“Hey!” Mark’s voice sounded. So, he was on speaker. “What the hell, Jackson! Don’t even think about talking to me that way! What was so fucking important that you’re not here to do your show!”

“I’ll be there tomorrow with enough time to do the show,” Jackson answered, if with a little less attitude. “What I have to do is personal, but I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“I’m not stupid, Jackson, regardless of what you think,” Mark smart-mouthed back. “You’re not going to make it tomorrow, because you had to have left already, and you’re obviously not on a god damn plane!”

“You know what, Mark,” Jackson said, and hung up the phone.

Scarlet’s phone rang, and she rolled her eyes, as she looked at the name on the phone. She sighed, before she answered. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” she said, before her eyes looked at him. “No, I’m not home. I’m at the Ritz.” She smiled. “What do you mean, my love?” Jackson’s eyebrows rose to hide behind his bangs. “Yes, I will be home later tonight. Ok I will see you then, love. I love you, bye.”

“Who exactly was that?” Jackson asked, as he sat up to look at her.

“My husband,” she answered, eyeing him lazily. 

“You’re married?” Jackson asked, scooting to the edge of the bed. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me that you’re married!?!”

“Why does it matter?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Really!?!” Jackson yelled, and Scarlet rolled her eyes. “What if he finds out that I’ve been sleeping with you for two months!?!”

“So, he finds out,” she answered, shrugging. 

She got off the bed, and Jackson found that he was livid. He had left Hong Kong, because she said that she wanted to be with him tonight, regardless of the fact that he had a show tomorrow, and she wasn’t even available? It was like his career, his future, and his fans didn’t matter to her. As she moved to go to the bathroom, Jackson grabbed her shoulders, and turned her, and pushed her back into the wall. She winced, bounced off the wall once, and looked up at him.

“What the hell Jackson!” she yelled, pushing him hard.

With a growl, he pushed her again, and slammed his hands on the wall next to her head. “How long before you were going to tell me that you were married! I’m not one to share!”

“What does it matter!” she said, looking up at him. “He’s never around! Do you think I would be here with you, if he gave me half the attention you do!”

“So, leave him,” he answered, getting right in her face, his own red, and the veins popping in his neck.

“I can’t!” she answered. “He’s powerful, Jackson! I can’t just leave him!”

“Then you and me, this is over,” he said, and turned to get his coat. “The room is paid for, so stay the night. I have to get back to Hong Kong, and apologize to the only people who care about me, because I decided to listen to a two-timing whore like you.”

“I care, Jackson!” she said, but he was walking away from her. “He’ll hurt me!” That made him stop. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind. “He’s powerful, and his reach is long. He will find me and he will hurt me.”

Jackson turned around to look at her, putting his hands on her arms, and squeezing tight. She winced, and he pushed her away from him.

“I’m not stupid,” he said, echoing Mark’s earlier words. “You’re just easy.” He pointed to all the love bites he’d deposited on her chest, and her shoulders. “Why don’t you show my hickies to your hubby?” He sneered at her. “When you leave him, call me.”

“God you’re so pathetic!” she shot out, and pushed herself off the wall. “Because it mattered at all, when I had my hand on your cock! All you wanted was to get laid! Why does it matter now!”

“I didn’t just want to get laid!” he shouted, turning back to her. His stalked to her, and she shrank back onto the wall. “I wanted you! I wanted dinner and a movie and my arm around your shoulders as we walked down the stirp!”

“You sure didn’t fight me when I took your shirt off,” she said, looking up at him, her hands moving under his shirt. “You even helped me take my dress off.”

“Stop,” he said, taking her hands, and pinning them above her head. 

His hands tightened, and she moaned as she tried to pull them out. Jackson closed his eyes, all the blood rushing to the wrong parts of his body. She pressed her body against his, and his free hand ran down her body.

“Do you really want me to stop?” she asked, her lips caressing his neck. “I’ve been bad, Jackson,” she whispered, and his hand tightened on her wrists. “Are you going to punish me? you should, because I’ve been a very bad girl.”

Jackson picked her up, and tossed her onto the bed. He would get the next plane out, and he would make it to the concert. Right now, though, all he wanted was to be buried in her, deep inside, and have her screaming his name. Maybe he would be tired, but he would make it.

Jackson got off the plane, rubbing his eyes, and rushing through the airport. He had enough time to take a shower, shave, and make it to the show. When he made it to the venue, all six of his friends were there. Mark was the first to spot him. He shook his head, rolled his eyes, and turned to walk away.

“I’m sorry, ok,” Jackson said, making Mark stop. 

Mark turned to look at him, and scoffed. “Really? That’s it? You disrespected JB, insulted Jinyoung, hung up on me, and 'I’m sorry' is supposed to fix it all?” Jackson sighed. “I don’t know what the hell has gotten into you in the past two months, but you’ve changed, and not for the better. And ‘I’m sorry’ is not going to cut it. I’ll see you later, I’m going back to the hotel.”

Jackson watched as one by one the other five guys left too. Jackson rolled his eyes, and walked over to the dressing room. He would apologize again later. Right now, he had a show to do.


	3. Bad Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Scarlet have been together for a couple of years now, and she keeps bringing out the worst in him and in his fans. She takes it too far one day, and Jackson sees the bad. Will Jackson have had enough of her and her manipulative ways? 
> 
> toxic relationship, mentions of infidelity, Jackson being the worst possible, violent behavior towards the OC

Jackson looked over at Scarlet. They had been seeing each other for over a year now, and she was still with her husband. She was sitting in his hotel room, naked, and watching television. They had been together for the past three hours, and Jackson was tired, physically. He had been traveling from wherever the guys were to LA almost every two days for her, and he was exhausted. 

“Why are you staring at me?” she asked, looking over at him.

“I don’t know,” he answered, and got up out of bed.

He was naked too, and ambled his way to the bathroom. He did his business, and then went to wash his hands. That’s when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked different. He had bags under his eyes, his face was a little gaunt from the weight he’d been losing, and he was pale. This was not good.

The guys knew now, that he was seeing a married woman and that he was traveling to LA to be with her. Through all of this, his fans had stayed by his side. They were exhausted when it came to hearing all the scandals that he was involved in, but for the most part, his fans had stayed. Of course, he usually heard stories about how his fandom was the worst, always getting into fights, always beefing with other Chinese artists, always going to extremes for him. Maybe the only fans that had stayed were the bad fans.

Her face appeared in the mirror, and her arms moved around his waist. Her lips touched his shoulder, and he turned his body around to face hers. She wanted something. She was only cuddly and sweet when she wanted something. Every other time, she was hard and insulting, or passionate and sensual. The only time there was an in between was when she wanted something.

“What do you want?” he asked, his hand coming out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Then he took a fist full of her hair, and pulled it hard. “Just ask me, don’t play the sweet card, it doesn’t suit you.”

“You’re such an asshole,” she said, rubbing her head, where he’d pulled her hair. “I want to go shopping.”

“Spend your husband’s money,” Jackson said, turning back to actually wash his hands this time. “That’s why he’s your husband, and I’m your lover.”

“I don’t want my husband,” she said, turning him around to face her. “I want you. I want to be with you. You are mine, and I’m yours.”

“But you’re your husband’s first, and mine second,” Jackson said, pushing her away from him. “Make no mistake that you and me are nothing more than lovers. I’m not your boyfriend. I’m not your partner. I’m nothing more than your amante, mami.” (lover, mami. It's like calling your lover daddy, but for women.)

“You’re not just my lover,” she said, glaring at him. “You’re mine. You’re my man.” Her lips pressed against his, and her hands caressed down his body. “I care about you, I really do.”

Jackson looked down at her. Ever since he had met her, he had wanted her to love him, because he had wanted someone to love and someone to love him. He found out, though, that she was just after a little lay here and there. He had adapted, because she was a very, very, very good lay. A little part of him though, still wanted her to love him.

“Let’s go shopping,” she said, her velvet-soft hands running down his back. “Vamos, papi. Llevame en tu carro exotico.” (Let's go, daddy. Take me (shopping) in your exotic car.)

Not wanting to argue with her, Jackson nodded his head. She squealed, and went to get dressed, her gorgeous, generous curves calling his attention. He got dressed too, before they went shopping down Rodeo Drive. Jackson spent the money that he, one day, would have given to his mother and father.

As the day came to an end, he saw her eyes follow a man, as young as him, and dressed in expensive Italian slacks and shirt. Jackson growled, and grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her to face him. He got right in her face, her eyes widening, and he pushed her into the wall of the shop they had just walked out of.

“Your eyes wonder again, and I’m going to gouge them out, understand,” he snarled.

“Papi, calmate,” she whispered. (Daddy, calm down) “I won’t look, I promise.”

Flashes blinded him, as a few paparazzi started taking their pictures. He grabbed her arm, and dragged her over to his car. He pulled her in, before he moved around the car, and got in too. He sped away from the shopping district, and went back to the Ritz-Carlton.

Once back in the room, Jackson turned to her. “You care for me, huh?”

“Jackson, you’re so fucking gullible,” she scoffed, and turned to go into the bathroom. 

“And you’re such a fucking bitch,” he snapped back. 

“If I’m such a fucking bitch, then why the hell are you here with me!” she yelled, balling her hands into fists, and punching his hard chest. She did no damage whatsoever.

“Because there’s only one thing you’re good at!” he shouted back, taking her wrists in his hands, and launching her onto the bed. “You’re only good for an incredible fuck! All you are is a fucking body with nothing else to offer!”

A tear fell from her eye, but she kissed him fiercely. Jackson kissed her back just as passionately, as his hands ran over her body. The sex they had was angry and raw, hard and fast, and left him feeling a little emptier inside.

Scarlet looked up at Jackson, after their heated carnal session, and she tilted her head to the side. Something was different. She traced the nail of her index finger along his bare chest, calling his attention to her.

“Do you love me, Jackson?” she asked.

He sighed, and turned away from her. “Slow down, you know that I don’t trust you,” he answered, moving his hands behind his head. “It’s like I said, mami, you’re only good for a real incredible lay. You want me for my money, well I want you for your body.”

“Hmm,” she said, nodding her head. “That’s enough then.”

There was a knock on the door, and Jackson sighed. Who the hell was coming to bother him now? He got up from the bed, unceremoniously tossing her off of his chest. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Mark on the other side.

“What are you doing here?” Jackson asked.

Mark and Jackson hadn’t actually had a conversation in about a year and a half. They talked when they had to, and acted like everything was ok during interviews, but they hadn’t hung out, or talked in almost two years.

“We have an interview tomorrow at noon,” Mark answered, and handed Jackson the address, before he turned to leave.

“Wait,” Jackson said, reaching out to grab his shoulder. “Come in, we can talk about this interview.”

Before Mark could protest, Jackson dragged him into the room, and closed the door. Mark jerked his arm out of Jackson’s grasp, as the man went back to the room, and then to the bathroom. Scarlet turned to look at the dark-haired man, who was easily just as gorgeous as Jackson, and she realized, just as rich.

She got off the bed, wrapped in the blanket, and walked up to Mark. He glared down at her, while she pressed herself right up to his body. Her hands moved over his chest, and Mark’s eyes actually turned colder than they had been.

He slapped her hands off of him, and moved away from her. “Don’t touch me.”

“Why not? Don’t you find me attractive?”

“I am not into sloppy thirds,” he snapped, his lip actually curling to reveal his teeth. If looks could kill she would be dead and buried, ten times over. “Just because Jackson likes your brand of…” His eyes moved up and down her blanket clad body, his nose wrinkling like he smelled something disgusting. “…skank, doesn’t mean that we all do. I don’t need you to infect me with whatever disease you managed to pick up with who knows what guy, so, don’t fucking touch me.”

She moved away from Mark, to returned to the bed. She was surprised to find Jackson in the doorway. She walked up to him, and rested her head on his chest. 

“Do you want it, Jackson?”

He scoffed, taking her arms and pushing her hard away from him. She stepped on the blanket, and fell down hard on her knees. She looked up at him, realizing that his eyes were dead. There wasn’t any mischief, like when she first met him; there wasn’t any hate or animosity, like there was nowadays. There was nothing in his eyes.

“Really? My best friend?” he asked.

“He hasn’t spoken to you in days,” she hissed. “Is he still your best friend?”

Jackson got right in her face, and she shrank back. “Ain’t nobody gonna do it like me,” he whispered in her ear. “And you ain’t never gonna get it again, mami.” He packed his bags, took them in his hand, and walked to the door. He turned to look at her, and rolled his eyes, as big tears fell from hers. “Stay in the room if you want, it’s paid for through the weekend.”

Jackson walked out of the room, Mark behind him, looking worriedly at his friend. Jackson had always been quick to fall in love, and it was always hard on him when things didn’t work out. This Jackson was different though. He would never have hurt someone, anybody, and just walk away, but he'd done just that. Mark hoped he would be ok.


	4. Unless I'm with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the break up with Scarlet, he is sad and depressed, and feeling like he can’t live with out her. Also meets someone new.

Jackson stared up at the ceiling of his house in Korea. It had been about a week since the break-up with Scarlet, and he was wondering if there was such a thing as sexual withdrawal. He craved the touch of her soft hands, and her long usually red fingernails. He missed the way she felt, and the warmth of her body, and the way she smelled.

With a sigh, he sat up, and went to continue writing his songs for his, hopefully, soon solo debut album. He’s written two songs already, more fun and more about him flexing on his work or his success, and less about his personal life. 

As he was writing lyrics for a song, he could have sworn that he felt her hands moving across his shoulders, and he jumped, sitting up straight. He looked around, and of course he knew that he was alone. Nobody was in the house, but he could feel her every now and then.

With a sigh, he turned back to his lyrics, trying to ignore the ghost of her on his body. He was distracted though, because he missed her. His body craved hers. 

When her scent found his senses, he knew he had to get out of the house, and he had to take a break. He grabbed his jacket, and walked out of his house, taking his keys with him. Everywhere he looked though, he saw Scarlet. He knew that she wasn’t there, but he could swear he saw her, just out on the corner of his eye.

He felt that he was different now that he was at home, and that he wasn’t with her. She was saturated in his mind, and in his body, and he wasn’t sure that he could live without her. He knew that she was bad, and that she was always bringing out the bad in him, but he wanted her.

“Jackson,” he heard her velvet voice call his name, and he turned to look for her. “Jackson,” her whisper called him. He turned to find her again.

“God, just leave me alone,” he whispered.

“You’re nothing without me,” she whispered, and he shook his head. “You’re not you without me.”

He felt that way. He felt that his personality was fading. There was no other way to describe how he felt. He was fading away, and he didn’t want to. He felt like not doing anything. He wanted to lie in his bed, and just not do anything. He didn’t even want to eat or anything.

He went to the shows, and the promotions, and work because he had to. He wrote music because he needed to finish his album to debut as a solo artist. He was on tour with Got7, because he was a member of the group, and he had to work. Sometimes it helped get his mind off of everything that had happened.

The longer that he was without Scarlet, the more he felt himself slip away. He felt his mind slipping into a cavern of darkness, and sometimes he had a hard time coming out of it. He always felt that he was dying, when he thought about how much Scarlet was a part of his life, and how vital she was to his character.

He wanted to call her, to hear her voice again. He wanted to go back to LA to be with her. He remembered when she was the only thing that he cared about, the only thing that mattered, and he wanted to go back to that. He wanted to spend the entire day just talking to her, even if she just insulted him, or demeaned him. He just wanted to be with her.

Jackson sat on a bench, staring out into nothing, as he let himself wallow in his horrible feelings. He was finding it hard to find himself again. He knew that it was all because of her. He had a barrage of people hating that he was so different than when he’d first started his career. He was harsher, and meaner than when he’d first started, they all said, and he deserved to lose his fame and fortune because of it.

The one person that he would vent to was her. She used to tell him to stop being a baby, and embrace his new image, and for some reason that would make him feel better. He needed that right now. He was so lost in his anger, and depression, and it scared him how dark his thoughts were getting nowadays.

Tears filled his eyes, as he thought about how he met Scarlet. He remembered two years’ worth of wonderful times, splattered by all the horrible times that they had. He remembered all the insults, and the hitting, and the animosity. He also remembered the laughter, the giggling, the soft touches, and the sweet caresses.

With a shake of his head, he cleared his throat, and got up to walk away. He swallowed hard, as he pulled out his phone. He turned on his phone, and started browsing his photos as he walked. Photos of Scarlet made him smile, and it just made him that much more sad.

“I don’t want to die, babe,” he whispered, looking at a sultry picture of her, looking at the camera, head tilted, and her red lips upturned slightly. “I need you in my life, babe.” He looked up to the starry sky, putting his phone away. “I need you tonight, babe.”

He turned to start walking down the street, going back to his apartment. He looked down at his phone, and tilted his head. “I don’t want to fade away today, unless I’m with you.”

He heard the horn honking, and the bright lights centered on him. He turned to see the hood of a car rushing at him. An arm moved around his arm, and he was pulled to safety. He fell, landing on the body of another person, and he turned quickly.

A person was on the floor on their back, and Jackson got up quickly. He helped them up, and started to brush their shoulders and their body off. They blushed, and looked at him, with the kindest eyes that he’d ever seen. His breath caught in his chest, for just a second, before he cleared his throat

“Are you ok?” they asked, their eyes raking over his body, starting at his feet and making their way up.

“I’m fine,” Jackson answered. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fi—” they said, their voice faltering as they met his eyes, “—ne. You’re Jackson Wang, aren’t you?” Jackson nodded. “Well, I’m glad you’re fine, and I have to go now. Look up from your phone long enough to make sure the street is clear before you cross next time, ok?”

Jackson watched as they looked one way, then the other, and crossed the street. Jackson walked back to his apartment, and couldn’t get the look on that person's face off his mind. When they realized who he was, it was like they had seen the devil himself. 

When he made it back to his apartment, his phone buzzed. He looked down at his phone, and his eyes widened. Scarlet was with another man. He was young, like him, and looked like he was rich too. Angry tears filled his eyes, before they fell. He faded completely that night as he went to the bedroom, a bottle of tequila in his hand.


	5. Bullet to the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the break up with Scarlet, he is sad and depressed, and feeling like he can’t live with out her. Also meets someone new.

She had a new lover in her life. One week, that’s how long it had taken her to find a new lover. She had played him, for two god damn years. All the things that he had done, all the people that he had let down, all the fans that he had lost, all because of her.

Got7 were in LA, for their show there, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. As soon as he and Yugyeom and Youngjae got to the Ritz-Carlton, the receptionist gave him the key to the presidential suite. Before Jackson could say anything, the receptionist moved on to Youngjae. With a sigh, Jackson grabbed Yugyeom, and pulled him down the hall.

“Stay with me,” he said, as they made their way to the elevators.

“I don’t want to,” Yugyeom said, pouting. “I was going to try to stay alone, so that I can face my fear of staying alone.”

“The room has two bedrooms. You stay in one, I will stay in the other, and I will leave you alone. Just stay with me.”

When the two got into the suite, Jackson went to the other room, the one he had never used with Scarlet, and he left that room to Yugyeom. Jackson threw his things onto the floor, and he lied back on the bed. 

This suite smelled just like he remembered. There was a sweet flowery, sometimes even fruity odor that permeated the suite’s living area, and that brought Scarlet right to his mind. Instantly anger permeated his being.

He got out of bed, and he grabbed the first thing within reach, and he launched it into the wall. That thing happened to be a lamp. It hit the wall, and shattered into a million pieces. The door opened, and Yugyeom rushed in, his eyes wide with fright, and he looked from Jackson to the lamp.

“Hyung, are you ok? What happened?” Yugyeom asked, making his way to Jackson.

“Don’t’ worry about it,” he answered, before he walked out of the room. 

“Hyung!” Yugyeom cried out, as Jackson grabbed a key, and walked out of the hotel room.

Jackson walked over to a café close to the hotel, and he sat down after ordering. He just wanted to relax. He wanted to be able to walk around LA without that woman muddling his thoughts. She had successfully gotten into his head, and he was being consumed by Scarlet and her memory.

“Well, if it isn’t Jackson Wang.”

He closed his eyes, hating the way that her sultry, deep, velvety voice made his body react. He shifted slightly, his pants suddenly uncomfortable. Then he turned to look at her. Her lips were her signature ruby red, she wore a tight, black, leather skirt with a leopard print top. She completed the look with a red, leather jacket. 

“What do you want?” he asked.

“I was just in the neighborhood,” she said, sitting down across from him. 

“Yeah, sure, sit down,” he said, looking away from her.

“Don’t be bitter, Jackson.”

“I just wish I’d known,” he answered, standing up.

“Known?” Scarlet asked, as she stood up too.

Jackson got his coffee, and walked out of the café. Unfortunately for him, she followed him out. She fell into step beside him, looped her arm through his, and took his coffee from him. She took a sip, leaving her red lipstick on the lid of the cup, before she handed it back to him. 

“No, please, keep it,” he said, shaking his head. He removed his arm from hers, and glared at her. “I wish I knew that you were an actress. I fell in love with your impression.” He shook his head. “You just don’t see, do you?”

“I never pretended to be anything other than what I was,” she said, tilting her head to the side. “I was only after your body, just like you told me.”

“No, you acted like you were after my body, and sex,” he said, turning to keep walking down the street. “You were after my money and my fame, my prestige. Everything that I sacrificed for, my blood sweat and tears went into my work, and you wanted it all.” He grinned humorlessly. “You know what’s funnier, if you had just loved me, I would have given it all to you, every single thing.”

Her eyes widened, and unexpected tears filled her eyes. “You would have gotten tired of me, just like my husband did.” She shrugged, as a tear fell. “So I learned to use people, and to take what I wanted. So what?”

“I hate you so much,” he said, lightly shaking his head. “You had me staring down a barrel, with my life in your hands. Everything that I did, the people that I hurt, the fans that I lost, it was all because you asked me to. Imagine what I would have given you, if you had actually loved me.”

“I cared about you, whether you believe it or not.”

“I don’t,” Jackson said, shaking his head.

He walked away, but she followed him. “I stayed with you for two years!” she said, getting in his path. “You think I would have stayed for two years with you, if I didn’t care?”

“As long as I had money and fame, you would have,” Jackson answered, shrugging. “I see that now. You and I we were toxic with each other. You brought out the absolute worst in me. I hurt the people who cared about me the most, because you wanted me to. I hurt you, several times, because being with you made me so angry.”

Jackson looked at her one more time, before he walked away from her. Jackson was halfway to the hotel, before Scarlet got in his way again. Jackson looked at her incredulously, but she stood her ground.

“Are you really going to walk away from me?” she asked.

He gave her another humorless laugh, looked away for a second, before he looked at her again. “What does it matter? You already found another. I wish I could tell him all that I know about you. You’re nothing more than an elegant assassin. Locked and loaded, you found your target, you marked him. I’m just glad that I’m not your victim anymore.”

“I’ll leave him, if you come back to me,” she said, a frown marring her beautiful features. “Just come back to me.”

“I don’t want you anymore,” he said, walked around her, and walked into the hotel.

When he got to the suite, he was greeted with JB, Jinyoung, Mark, and Yugyeom. They looked at him, as Yugyeom rushed to his side. He hugged him, and Jackson smiled. There was one of the whole group who never gave up on him and that was Yugyeom. He put his arms around him, and patted his back. When he moved back, Yugyeom looked worried.

“I’m fine, Gyeom,” he said, nodding. “I got my closure from her today.”

“What does that mean?” Mark asked.

“I ran into her. She offered, and I refused.” He took in a deep breath, and looked around the room. “I want to apologize to you all.” He cleared his throat, as emotions were getting the better of him. Tears fell from his eyes, and he swallowed hard. “I know that I messed up, and that I’ve been messing up for two years.” His voice broke, and the guys teared up too. “I love you guys, all of you guys. You’re my brothers, and I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

“Jackson,” Mark said, before he sighed. “You’re an idiot sometimes, but you know that you’re like my brother. We will always be here for you, even when you’re acting like an ass.”

“Group hug!” Yugyeom shouted, before he jumped Jackson’s back.

Mark joined in, then Jinyoung, and finally JB. They landed on a pile on the floor, before the door opened, and BamBam and Youngjae walked in. When they saw the dogpile of people on Jackson, they looked at one another, and yelled before running to join in. 

“What are we dogpiling Jackson for?” BamBam asked, looking down at Jackson’s face, which was turning red. “What are we celebrating?”

“Jackson admitted he was being a butthead,” Mark answered.

“Yay Butthead Jackson Hyung,” Youngjae said, bouncing on BamBam, and the others.

The others shouted in protest, but Jackson hadn’t been happier in a very long time. Despite being crushed to death by the closest thing to brothers that he had, he was happier.


End file.
